Saving Sophie
by missmystery101
Summary: Bella's cousin Alex, is on her way to Siverton for her family's Halloween party. She never expected anything exciting to happen that night but all that change when she meet the strange boy in black. A/U Not really about Twilight! Please read!
1. Welcome To Silverton

**A/N: Hey you guys! So here's my first fan fic! Okay it probably sucks but please give it a chance! **

**I'm only going to post the first chapter till I get some feedback! So please review but nothing too harsh! Okay so enjoy!**

**Thanks! Love Missmystery101 **__

___**Saving **__**Sophie **_

___**Prologue**_

I never expected anything out of the ordinary to happen that strange, cold Halloween night. Maybe a couple of candied apples among the pounds of candy my siblings collected, but nothing life changing. But I was wrong. It indeed was life changing to say the least. Now that I remember I guess I should of saw the signs, how the moon was full and almost too bright, how the wind was just a little too cold, and probably the most important sign was how all night my sister Sophie had a strange look on her face, as if she was awaiting someone. I realize now that she was indeed waiting for someone but that night I was unusually oblivious to everything around me especially that strong sense of change that seemed to linger in the air.

I remember that night like it happened only yesterday, even though it's been months. I will never forget it even if I tried, and I highly doubt my siblings will either. But I would never want to. Even though on that night we faced hardships kids our age should never face, it was the best night of my life. It was the night I fell in love. And who would ever care to forget that?

Chapter One

"_Welcome_ to Silverton"

I starred out of the window of our family car. I saw trees with leafs of vibrant colors pass us by. Orange, yellow, brown, and hints of green. The pile of dead leafs by the trunk of the trees were packed neatly into little piles. Looking at them gave me the sudden urge to run and jump into them like I did when I was younger. Back when I didn't have responsibilities, back when times were simpler.

I shook my head allowing myself to come back to the present. I turned my head back towards the inside of the car to see what my siblings were up to and why it was so unusually quiet.

Robert, my fifteen year old brother, was listening to his I-pod on full volume banging his head to whatever song he was humming to. Andrew, my 9 year old brother, was playing with one of his many handheld games, his fingers moving at lightning speeds. I laughed to myself at this. Andrew always preferred to live in fantasy than reality, though I couldn't blame him. Then I turned to look at Sophie. When I saw her I couldn't help but smile.

Sophie, my six year old sister, was sitting in her booster seat fast asleep. Even though she really didn't need a booster seat my mom still always used extra safety measures when it came to Sophie. I really didn't know why my mom was that way with her, but if I would guess it would because of the way Sophie looks. Sophie is small, even for her age, she also looks very delicate and fragile, like someone who needs extra care.

My mom's exaggerated safety precautions were not the only thing that would need attention when it came to Sophie. When Sophie would nearly cough my mom already had a doctor appointment set up for her. Sophie was not my mom's favorite, just the one who needed more care. After my father left my mom made it her job to make sure we were all alright, and happy. But when my moms not around it becomes my job to keep them safe, especially Sophie.

I stared out the window again finding nothing entertaining inside the car. I knew we were getting closer to our destination because I started seeing signs advertising businesses in the next town. The next sign sent a wave of relief over my body. "_**Welcome to Silverton, Oregon's Gardening State**_" Finally we were here. It was only about an hours drive from our hometown Salem to Silverton, but an hour in a stuffy little car with your family was torture even for an hour.

I liked Silverton. It was a nice little quiet town, but it was also loud when it wanted to be. By that I mean the citizens of this little town love to celebrate holidays. During Christmas , Silverton would be decked out in red and green lights. Tonight probably would be no different. Our very own little Halloween town.

The other reason I liked Silverton was because it was beautiful. It wasn't named Oregon's Gardening State for nothing. Everywhere you looked there was greenery. There were fields and meadows full of wildflowers in every color. Even the slightly intimidating forest that surrounded the little town was mystifying and beautiful, waiting to be explored but I never went close because the woods were just a little too mysterious to come to near as if they held a _secret. _

I was glad that we decided to spend Halloween at my Aunt Erin's house this year. I loved spending time with her, she never took anything seriously, she was like a little kid, even though she was older than my mom by a couple of years. I also was excited about going to her house because she was throwing a Halloween party and all of are family would be their, even my cousin Bella from Washington who I haven't seen in a while.

Bella and I had always been close. I used to visit her in Phoenix when she lived there, but I haven't seen her since, so I was really looking forward to the reunion.

Through the window I saw that we were now passing little houses. Each little house look just like the one next to it. They were all painted in bright colors, with white picket fences, and bright green lawns. The whole little town looked like it belong in a magazine.

We drove threw the town for a couple minutes passing houses and little shops along the way when I notice they were all decorated with black and orange lights, or little ghost and witches little figurines to show off their Halloween spirit. As we drove past a little brick building that I saw was a bakery, I notice something strange.

There was a person on the edge on the sidewalk who look out of place in the picturesque scene behind the him. I could tell it was a guy by his shoulders, they were to broad to be a female's. He was dressed in all black and his hoodie was pulled over his head so it was impossible to see his face. He was crouched on the corner of the street looking at the ground with a puzzled look on his face, as if he was looking for something.

The people around him walked by like he wasn't even there, or wasn't as interesting as I found him. But still I couldn't help staring at the peculiar guy who held a essence of mystery about him.

Just as are car passed the place where the guy was, he looked up. Our eyes meet and a shock of electricity ran through my entire body. I looked down quickly, embarrassed. I kept my head down till our car had completely passed the intriguing boy.

When we were on the next street I looked back to see if he was still there. He was and he was staring…at me. I turned around and stared out the window. Thinking about what just happened. How could this complete stranger make me act this way? And what was up with the way my body reacted to his eyes.

His eyes. His eye were memorizing even though I barley saw them behind his hoodie. I could tell they were light by the way the sun reflected off of them, but I couldn't tell the color.

I spent the rest of the ride to my aunt's thinking about the boy in black, and his eye. I couldn't tell why but I had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time I would see him today.


	2. Comfort

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up! I've been very busy latley, a good friend of mine is sick in the hospital and things have been chaotic. So I dedicate this chapter to her! Thanks for the people who reviewed. Hope you like this chapter it's really short it's just a filler. I'll have chapter 3 up tommorow or today. Thanks again!**

**Love Missmystery101!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"_Comfort"_

_Previously:_

_I spent the rest of the ride to my aunt's thinking about the boy in black, and his eyes. I couldn't tell why but I had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time I would see him today._

For the rest of the ride to my Aunt's house all I was able to do was think. But all my thoughts were revolved around one thing: The strange boy. And when I thought about him a thousand questions would flood my mind. _Who was he? Does he live in Silverton? What was he doing on that busy street? Was he looking for something? Or someone? _I was in such a deep thought that I didn't even notice that our car had began to slow down until I heard Andrew scream, "Were here!".

I quickly exited my contemplation and entered reality just in time to see us pulling into a large cobblestone driveway. I recognized the house immediately and images from my childhood began to enter my mind. Memories of Bella and I running in the large front yard, us in the back yard swinging on our favorite garden swing. It was always our favorite because the swing was covered in tiny metal carvings of beautiful little red roses. _The simpler times_, I thought as I opened the car door and stepped out.

"Alexandra, is that you?", I heard a familiar voice say. I smiled as I saw my favorite aunt come out of her front door dressed as a witch with her arms open, an obvious invitation for a hug like she did every time I use to visit when I was little. Since I wasn't little anymore I fought the urge to run to her like I use to do and tell all my problems and tell her to make them all disappear .

But instead I locked all my problems away deep inside my thoughts, and closed my mouth tight so none would accidentally slip out and walked (a little faster than normal) toward her.

When I reached her she pulled me into a tight embrace, and the feel of it, the smell of Sunflower perfume on her blouse, and the way she rubbed small soothing circles in my back while she hugged me surprisingly gave me the same warm, familiar sense of comfort I used to get around her when I was younger. My worries all disappeared and for once in what seemed like a long time I actually felt at ease.

" How are you?'" she asked as she let go of me and place both of her hand on my shoulders and look me straight in the eye with a serious expression on her face.

"Umm …fine" I said with a baffled smile on my face. She looked as if she was going to say something else but was interrupted my the screams of my younger siblings who started hugging her. Using this distraction to my advantage I began to make my way to the backyard.

"Well finish talking later", my aunt called with Sophie now in her arms. I didn't turn back to answer but instead I walked faster away from her.

The sense of comfort was starting to wear off as a new worry replaced it. What was bugging my aunt? What had my fun loving aunt, who never acted her age, act like a .. act like an adult? I started to go back into my annoying bubble of deep thought I always seem to be in lately when I heard a noise that startled me. It wasn't just any noise either it was a laugh, and the laugh was strangley familar. That's when I notice I wasn't alone in the backyard.

* * *

**So yeah there you go! Do you know who it is? Dun Dun Dun!!**

**I know it's so obvious who it is, that was just my lame attempt of a cliffy! I know I need work. Told you extremly short sorry!**

**Well hope you like it and don't completly hate me! See ya Soon!**

**Love Missmystery101**


	3. Author's Note

Update: 7/1/08 Hey guys I want to let you know that the reason I haven't been updating lately is that my life is really crazy right now and I just can't find

the time that I need. Anyways as soon as things are way less more chaotic, I'll devote 1000 of my time to actually getting

the plot moving and finishing the story. Please don't loose interest in the story just give it/me time!

Thanks for the reviews and support !

Love Missmystery101


	4. Her Scent

**A/N: Hey guys. Well here's chapter three. This chapter wasn't my favorite to write but it had to be done to get the plot moving. It's kind of strange but it will be clearer in later chapters. Thanks to VampireLuverGurl for editing this for me. I owe you one. Hope you enjoy!**

Love Missmystery101

Chapter 3

"Her _Scent_"

_Previously: __It wasn't just any noise either it was a laugh, a laugh that sounded strangely familiar. That's when I notice I wasn't alone in the backyard._

My heart stopped. _Who else would be back here? _Then I notice the laughing wasn't the only noise I heard. There was also a squeaking noise, like something rocking back and forth.

I turned toward the direction both the noise and laughs were coming from, and that's when I notice two people sitting on my favorite garden swing. I recognized the first person immediately.

"Bella?" I called to her, startling her in the process. She turned away from the other person next to her and faced me, shock written all over her face. When she saw who called her, her features brighten up and a smile spread across her face.

"Alex!" she squealed standing up. She grabbed a hold of the other person sitting next to her and pulled him up with her. Then she started to walk towards me still pulling the guy behind her. She was advancing fast across the distance between us. She was almost by me when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. A puzzled expression came across her face. She turned around and started tugging on the guy's arm, trying to get him to move forward with her. That's when I perceived that he was the one who stopped, not her. And that's also when I notice the he was staring at me.

Confusion swept across me, and that was probably due to the expression on this guy's face and the fact that it was directed to me. It was a mixture of sadness, and _**hate**_. Both these emotions surprised me, the sadness because he was just laughing a couple seconds ago with Bella and the hate because I didn't know this guy, and I was almost positive that he didn't know me.

Right away I guessed who he was. He was Bella's new and (only) boyfriend, everybody in the family had been gossiping about. I knew his name but it didn't come to me at the moment. _Alvin? No, that's no right. Maybe it was Edwin_. Well at that point it really didn't matter because whoever he was seemed to have a problem with me.

I couldn't understand why he froze in his tracks but that's when I concluded that the reason he wouldn't move was because he didn't want to come near me. I was surprisingly overcome by sudden anger. The anger, I presumed was due to this guy's sudden resentment towards me. I felt the crease appear on my forehead, and knew my current emotion toward this guy must be evident on my face.

Even though this _Edwin_ was starting to piss me off by his strange behavior I had to admit he was very attractive even with his face twisted into a scowl. He was tall, he practically towered over Bella. His hair was a weird bronze color and was styled in messy disarray.

But at that moment I detected anger wasn't the only sensation I felt toward this peculiar boy. Fright now accompanied anger in my now altering emotions. I understood that this weird boy's appearance was the source of my fear. It actually frighten me to the point that I involuntarily took a step back, and it wasn't the furious look on his face, which was truly terrifying. What made me fearful of him was his eyes. They were _**black**_. Darker than the night. And now that they were squinted into a scowl they looked even more alarming.

"Edward", Bella called to him still pulling on his arm, puzzlement apparent in her voice. She pulled harder and yelled his name louder but he didn't even seem to notice. He just kept staring at me with the same murderous look.

It stayed that way for a number of prolonged seconds. Everything was quiet and tense, so tense it was suffocating. I wanted to leave the backyard, escape the glare of this Edward but I was so scared I couldn't move. I thought it would stay this way indefinitely, but then Bella turned around and embraced Edward in a hug and began whispering words in his ear. Icouldn't tell what she was saying but I saw that Edward's glare was slowly disappearing.

She pulled away from him and pulled his head down so that she was looking him in the eyes. He gave her a look of uncertainty. Her returning look was one that was full of love and patience. She smiled at him, and he smiled back a dazzling smile that would knock any girl off her feet.

She nodded her head and began to walk towards me again. Edward stayed behind and closed his eyes while taking a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, his face was completely erased of all emotion.

At that point I came to two conclusions: One, Edward was bipolar, that was the most logic answer I could think of at that moment. Or two, if Edward wasn't bipolar he must be a professional poker player, because he obviously had the perfect poker face.

When Bella finally reached me she gently picked up my hand that was balled into a fist, and placed it into her own. She gave me a reassuring smile and said

"Alex, come on there's someone I'd like you to meet".

She tried to pull me forward and just like Edward I held my place. She sighed and looked me right into the eyes.

"Alex, I know your disconcerted by Edward's weird behavior but trust me he's not usually like this, he's not, um feeling well. Yeah and it has nothing to do with y-, well I mean he doesn't…". Her face started to get panicked as she fought for the words she couldn't seem to find.

"Look Alex, you are like a sister to me and Edward" she said turning towards him. "You know how much I love you", she said turning red. "Your both important people in my life, and I want you guys to meet. Is that so bad? Please?" Bella said giving both Edward and I an over dramatic sorrowful look. I could tell it worked on Edward instantly because his clenched fist began to loosen. Yeah defiantly bipolar.

She turned her attention to me. "Please Al?" she said pleading with her eyes. I nodded slowly. She smiled, and began pulling me towards her bizarre boyfriend. I wanted to tell Bella that the only reason I was so reluctant in meeting her boyfriend was because I still didn't understand his undeniable hate toward me but no words came out.

Bella stopped us about a foot away from him, giving us both a look that reminded us to be on our best behavior. When she saw that we silently agreed she took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Alex this is my fiancée Edward" She said gesturing towards him. The word Fiancée took me by surprise. I had no idea they were engaged. I never thought I would hear the words "Bella" and "Engaged" in the same sentence, but boy was I wrong.

Bella looked at me expectantly so I decided the least I could do was introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Alex" I said awkwardly extending my hand for him to shake it while feigning a welcoming smile. My arm stared flung out in mid-air for a couple lengthy seconds. Instead of shaking it Edward just stared at it. Finally he lifted his head. He wouldn't shake my hand but instead he forced a smile.

I dropped my hand in astonishment, my anger building up again. "Well it's been fun" I said sarcastically. " But I think I hear someone calling me inside". I knew how ridiculous I sounded at that moment because obviously no one called me, but at that point I didn't care. All I wanted to do was get away from Edward and his annoying dislike to me.

Edward started to stare at the ground apparently finding it more interesting than me. I turned towards Bella to say bye. When looked at her I saw she was staring at Edward with a disbelieving look.

Having enough with this awkward and somewhat embarrassing situation I turned to leave. As I was halfway across the backyard I overheard Bella and Edward whispering.

"What was that?" Bella said sounding like she was whispering threw clenched teeth. "Why were you so rude to Alex?"

"Because" he whispered back sounding excruciatingly sad.

"Edward please tell me what's wrong" Bella said anger leaving he tone and worry replacing it.

I heard him take a deep breath. "Because she smells just like _**you**_." Panic flooding his voice.

I heard Bella gasp.

The last part made my head spin. "_Because she smells just like you" What was that suppose to mean?_ He didn't like me cause of the way I smelled? I unthinkingly sniffed my shirt. I smelled no foul odor that would cause Edward to hate me. But he did say I smelled like Bella and Bella always smells like strawberries. I decided maybe Edward wasn't bipolar, he was just crazy.

Head full of questions that probably had no logical answer I made my way inside my aunt house.

**So what did you think? Werid huh? Please review and leave lots of love!**

Love Missmystery101


	5. Sunshine Eyes

**A/N: Hey guys! I know its been a while since I updated and I'm sorry but you know RL (real life) got in the way! J/k! So those of you who are actually still reading this story I'm currently working on chapter 5 (I actually am this time) and all the following chapters. I want to hurry up and get this story going because right now all these chapters are just setting up for the main plot! So let me stop rambling and let you read! Please enjoy...**

**Love Missmystery101 **

_**Disclaimer**: I forgot to put this in the last chapters so here it is! I **DO NOT** own twilight or any of the characters that belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

"_Sunshine _**Eyes**"

_Previously: The last part made my head spin. "Because she smells just like you" What was that suppose to mean? He didn't like me cause of the way I smelled? I unthinkingly sniffed my shirt. I smelled no foul odor that would cause Edward to hate me. But he did say I smelled like Bella and Bella always smells like strawberries. I decided maybe Edward wasn't bipolar, he was just crazy._

_Head full of questions that probably had no logical answer I made my way inside my aunt's house._

I slammed the front door as I entered the house, still fuming from Edward's confusable resentment towards me because of the way I smelled, which by the way, still didn't make any sense to me.

I heard sounds of laughter and the clinking of glasses being hit together in toasts drift in from the dining room. I guess the party had already started.

My accusations were proved right when I heard _"Monster Mash" _being played.

Not in the mood to celebrate, I decided to head to the living room looking for seclusion.

But as soon as I entered the living room I realized that my wish of being alone was not going to come true. The room was not empty. Sophie, and Robert were sprawled out on the couches staring dully at the television in front of them. I saw they were watching the news. Andrew was sitting on a armchair next to them, his little fingers moving at lightening speed pressing away on his handheld game. They all looked up at me when I entered.

"Jeez Alex, who are you gonna go kill?" Robert said taking in my expression. Annoyed I picked a pillow off the couch and threw it at him with all my strength. He dodged it easily and laughed at my poor aim as I sat down by Sophie. Sensing that I was upset, Sophie smiled at me, patted my hand and said "It's okay Alex." Even in my current mood I couldn't help but smile at her, some of the unnecessary anger leaving my body. Seeing I felt a little better she turned her attention to the news again.

"Not but really, what's up with the murderous expression?" Robert asked rephrasing his first question, curiosity heavy in his voice. He perched up on his elbows giving me his full attention.

"Nothing…. it's just that, well it, he doesn't and I." I stumbled as I fought for words. He gave me a confused look.

What was I suppose to say? That I got upset just because Bella's boyfriend doesn't like me? That he has some weird dislike for my smell? That I obviously overacted to the whole situation? Yeah, right like I'd admit that to Robert. No way. I decided to ask him the first question that came to mind

"Why aren't you guys in there?", I asked pointing to the dining room purposely changing the subject. "There is a party going on you know."

He just shrugged and faced the television again. I figured he wasn't going to answer, but then I heard him sigh and whisper, "Moms drinking."

I understood instantly what he meant, none of us wanted to be around our mom when she drank anything with even a teaspoon of alcohol. It wasn't that my mom was an alcoholic or got violent when she drank or anything like that, in fact she was the complete opposite, but it's just as bad.

Every time she drinks she brings up memories, and not just any memories either. She doesn't bring up the sad or tragic ones, no I actually wish she would. Instead she tells stories of our _**dad**_.

"_Alex, Remember the time when you thought there were monsters living under your bed, and you told dad and he would lay with you until you fell asleep humming you that song you guys always use to sing. Oh I forgot the name of it, but you remember don't you Alex?"_ She would ask. Or _"Hey Robbie, do you recall that time your dad took you and Alex fishing over the weekend. But you forgot the worms to use for bait so you guys went to a store and bought gummy worms and used those instead." _Robert's face always filled with emotion when she placed this memory in his head again and he would always excuse himself to the bathroom or say he forgot something in the other room just so he wouldn't have to hear it anymore.

Robert was the one who took our dad's abandonment the hardest. For three months after our dad left he didn't leave his room. It was another three until he spoke again. I secretly knew why my brother took it so badly. It was because all during our childhood my brother would look up to our dad as the perfect role model. The perfect business man, the perfect husband, and the perfect _father._

But what kind of perfect dad goes on a business trip and never comes back? I guess the same kind who goes missing for 9 months, and then when you hear your "perfect" dad is alive you figure out he's living in Chicago with new wife and new kids. Oh yeah, the perfect example for teenage boys everywhere.

But I couldn't blame Robert for the way he avoided mom's drinking. Even though it hurt him more, what my dad did to us was like an open wound to me. The cut didn't seem as bad as it was before but it was still healing, like it's got stitches.

But the real reason I avoided my mom's intoxicated show and tell was because of the things she would tell me when no one else paid attention. She would whisper it to me, words choking at the end where it would turn to a sob. It was like every time she said it, it would rip out one of my essential stitches, re-opening my gash, allowing it to**_ bleed_** a little.

_Remember the time your dad had to go in that long business trip and you didn't want him to go and you kept crying? But then he made you that promise that no matter how far away he was he would always come back to you, cause you were his little girl. And you believed him because he never broke any promise he's ever made you. So don't worry Alex he's still going to keep your promise. He'll come back…"_

Of all the minor and pointless promises my dad had kept why was this the only one he'd ever broken?

But it's been years and me and my family have come up with personal ways to help us cope. Sophie keeps her bracelet from our dad with her at all times, Andrew plays game all day and refuses to enter reality, Robert won't touch fish or gummy worms, my mom drinks, and I don't believe in promises.

Deciding to change the subject again to save my brother some pain I asked the second question that came to my mind.

"Hey, have you meet Bella's new boyfriend?" I said wondering if I was the only one who got a weird reaction from Edward.

"You mean that _Edwin _guy?' He asked frowning looking at me again.

"Edward." I corrected nodding.

"Not really, I mean I saw him with Isabella but that's about it. I don't know but something's not right about that guy."

"Bella. You know she hates it when you call her by her full name." I said defending her.

"And you know I don't care" He replied shrugging his shoulders. I threw another pillow at him but with not as much force as before, which he dogged, again.

"I like him." Sophie said putting the TV on mute. She turned around and faced me. I didn't even know she had been listening to the conversation.

"You do?" I asked looking from her to Robert who was rolling his eyes. She ignored him and continued. "Yeah he's nice." she said smiling.

"Have you talk to him?" I asked curious.

She shook her head. "No but I can tell" she said confidence evident in her tone.

"How?" Robert asked disbelief thick in his voice but obviously just as curious as I was. Even Andrew put down his handheld game to hear what Sophie had to say.

"His eyes." She replied as if it was the most obvious answer.

Robert snorted and began laughing. Andrew mimicking almost everything he does joined him in laughing at Sophie's theory on Edward.

"Yeah because you tell so much about a person by their eyes" Robert said sarcastically while standing up.

"It's true!" She screamed at him standing up becoming visibly upset.

"Right. Now if were done talking madness I would like to remind you guys that it's Halloween. I don't know about you but that means there's a bunch of people out there with bowls full of candy that have my name on it. So if you don't mind I'm going to go get my candy. And if any of you want to join me I'm leaving in five minutes before the sun goes down. Come on Andy." Robert said leaving the room followed by Andrew.

Sophie was still facing away from me. I heard her take in a quick breath.

"Sophie?" I called her softly. "Are you alright?"

She turned around and I saw her eyes were watery. She was on the verge of tears. "He doesn't believe me" she said her voice breaking in several places.

"You know Rob." I said wiping away a tear that escaped her eye. "He's stubborn. He doesn't believe anyone but himself." I assured her not completely understanding why she would get so upset just because Robert didn't believe her, especially over something as trivial as Edward's eyes.

"But you believe me, right?"

"Yeah Sophie, I do." I lied. "But what are you taking about when you say you can tell by his eyes?"

"The color. It reminds me of sunshine. And sunshine's not bad." She said her voice becoming normal again.

"Edward eye's?" I asked making sure we were talking about the same pair of eyes. Because I distinctly remember his eyes, the ones giving me evil glares, being black. And black didn't even begin to remind me of sunshine, maybe the absence of sunshine, but not sunshine itself.

"Yeah."

"Why?" I asked bewildered.

"The color." She repeated surprised by my question.

"**Black** reminds you of sunshine?"

"No, of course not silly. Why did you say black?" She asked giggling.

"Because that's the color of his eyes".

"No it's not." She said her smile fading.

"Yes it is. I just talk to him, and his eyes were the color of coal not sunshine"

She frowned. "Alex I saw him in the backyard and in the picture Bella gave Aunt Erin. And both times they were gold."

"Maybe they came out a weird color in the picture." I said trying to come up with an excuse for us both seeing different eye colors on the same guy.

"No. I saw him. There gold. Just like the guy I sa-". I couldn't hear what else she said because she was cut off by a loud growl.

We both jumped and turned to the direction it was coming from. When Sophie saw who it was she screamed. I covered her mouth trying not to disrupt the party.

"Shhh Sophie, it's just Robert." I said trying to calm her. She hid her face in my shirt still frighten.

Seeing that he scared her Robert pulled off his mask. He was laughing.

"I'm… sorry Soph, I …didn't…. mean ..to …scare you." He said in between laughs.

"Nice one, jerk." I said still trying to comfort Sophie. She was peeking out from my shirt trying to see if it was really her brother.

"What?" He asked playing innocent "I'm a werewolf, I need a scary growl." He held up a mask that looked like it belonged in a low-budget horror film to show her it was fake.

"Whatever. Sophie why don't you go change into your costume, so we can go. Okay?"

She slowly let go of my shirt and nodded. She got up and went around the sofa the side farthest away from Robert.

"That wasn't funny!" I said grabbing the TV remote to turn it off when a headline caught my attention.

**Missing Persons Count Up To 6**

I turned mute off and turned the volume up.

"_**The disappearances began last week when 18 years old, Melissa Ford, went missing on her way home from a friend's. Followed by 18 year old Jessica White who disappeared in her own backyard. Authorities are pretty sure that all the cases are kidnappings and are related because there are common factors with each report. All victims are female and are 18 years of age. All victims have been abducted at night and no signs of struggle have been found. Each victim has been taken simultaneously on Fridays every week for the last six weeks. If the pattern is going the way authorities think then tonight is the night a disappearance is expected to happen. Police are going to be patrolling the streets all during the night. But they advise people to be safe and take extra precautions. Travel in groups and don't stay out late. For something wicked is stalking the citizens of Silverton. Have a safe and fun Halloween. Next is Adam Denton with the weather".**_

I turned off the TV. The news had taken me by surprised. Disappearances? In Silverton? That was strange. Normally Silverton and crime didn't mix, but obviously something was going on.

"Hello, earth to Alex," Robert said waving his hands in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts and slapped his hand from my face.

"Yeah, hey Rob maybe we shouldn't go trick-or-treating this year. We could just go buy candy and come back here and watch some movies. We could watch werewolf movies. I know there your favorites." I said trying to persuade him.

"Not go tick-or-treating? That's what Halloween is all about. Besides since when do you not want to go?"

"Well you heard what he said about the disappearances, it might not be safe to go out at night." I said trying not to admit that the news made me a little afraid.

"What the news report? Aw that was fake their just trying to scare people. You know it's Halloween and all. What you really believed it? Come on! _'For something wicked is stalking the citizens of Silverton' _Please I'm scarier than anything out there." He said pointing to his mask.

"Yeah, maybe your right I was just being paranoid." I realized laughing at the idea of being scared in Silverton of all places.

"Besides how old are you?" Robert asked.

"You know how old I am." I answered frowning. "I' m 17."

"Then your fine! They only take 18 year olds, remember?" I could tell he was joking but he was right. I was blowing the whole thing out of proportion like I always do. I can't help it's just a habit.

"Your right. I was overreacting again. Sorry." I said apologizing.

"No problem. I had to live with it for 15 years, I'm kind of use to it by now." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. I smiled. I forgot how much I actually liked my brother sometimes.

"Now you ready to go make some little kids cry." He asked putting on his mask again. Well I did say I liked him _sometimes._

I rolled my eyes just as Sophie and Andrew walked in. Just like I expected Andrew looked like a mini Robert. He was wearing a brown shirt and pants with the same cheaply made werewolf mask dangling in his hand. Sophie was dressed like a princess-again. Every year she was the same thing. She wore a pink little gown and a shiny tiara that she treated like it was made out of diamonds instead of plastic.

"A princess again Soph?" Robert asked looking at her ensemble. "You never want to be something, I don't know…different?"

"Nope, Alex look what mom gave me earlier but I forgot to show you." She said running towards me. She held out her charm bracelet with the many little charms on it that she's collected over the years. My dad gave it to her before he left. She always wore it because it was her only memory of him.

She held it out towards me so I could see. She pointed to her new charm which was in the middle of a _S_ for her name and a tiara charm. It was an _A_, written in cursive. _An A? Why did my mom get Sophie an A?_

I held the little charm in between my fingers while I asked "What does the _A_ stand for ?"

She smiled up at me. "For Alex, duh! I had mom buy it because it reminded me of you not just cause of your name but because the carvings. They look like your favorite swing."

I looked closer and sure enough carved in the little _A_ were tiny engravings of roses like the swing in the backyard. It was beautiful.

"It's beautiful but why do you have my name on your charm bracelet?" I asked puzzled.

"Because I have all my favorite things on here so I put you. You're my favorite sister." She said hugging me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm your only sister" I said still hugging her.

"Yeah but your still my favorite!" She said.

"Alex, why are you crying? You don't like it? " Sophie said looking up at me worry dominating her face.

I hadn't realized I was crying until she said something. I wiped the tears away and smiled at her.

"No, I'm crying cause it's nice to know that out of all your non-existing sisters that I'm your favorite."

We both laughed.

"I hate to break up such a sweet moment…" Robert said not really caring. "But I would like to get my candy before it gets too dark."

"Okay, okay were done." I said letting go of Sophie.

"Wait, Alex you don't have a costume." Andrew said pointing to my tee and jeans.

"Oh yeah." I said looking around the room for anything to satisfy my little brother. I saw a bowl full of Halloween decorations. I put my hand in searching for anything I could use. I didn't think I would find anything until I pulled out a pair of plastic glow-in-the-dark vampire teeth.

"This will do." I said as I popped them into my mouth smiling at my siblings to show them what I found.

"Cool!" Andrew screamed.

"Ewww!" said Sophie

"Come on." yelled Robert getting impatient.

I grabbed Sophie's hand in one of my own and the pillow case in the other and started walking towards the door.

I started to think about how weird today has been. First my aunt's strange speech, than Edward's random resentment, Bella's baffling behavior, and now a crime spree in Silverton? What was weirder was my emotions today. They ranged from Love to hate, Sadness to bliss, and from Fear to comfort, I've experienced it all. I was an emotional roller coaster. But at least at that moment I had the luxury of knowing thing weren't going to get weirder. Well that's what I thought at the time….

Putting other emotions aside and focusing on excitement for the moment I squeezed Sophie's hand and said "Let's go" while making my way out the front door and into the chilly Autumn air.

** So there you go! Iknow not that great but still essential! So please Review! I need some encouragement for me to continue the story! It will be greatly appreciated! 3 Thanks!**

Love Missmystery101


End file.
